El Festival de San Valentín
by Hinata-Sakuno
Summary: Ryoma tiene 16 años y vive en EE.UU. Un día al recibir una carta de japón. La hace cambiar drastricamente su comportamiento. justo cuando quiere olvidarse del tema, sus padres deciden volver a japón para ir al Festival de San Valentín. Mini Fic
1. La carta

"_**El festival de San Valentín" **_

_**Capitulo 1- La carta **_

Era de noche, Ryoma caminaba por las calles oscuras de New York hacía su casa, después de haber jugado tenis callejero. Estaba cansado y solo quería darse una ducha de agua fría.

Al llegar a su casa, Karupin lo recibió con un maullido, él solo acaricio su cabeza y entro por la puerta. Se sacó los zapatos y se puso sus pantuflas azules. Se dispuso a subir por la escalera, pero entonces Nanako lo llamó:

-¿Qué ocurre?-Suspiro, mientras bajaba otra vez-

-Ryoma-Kun Ha llegado otra carta desde Japón-Sonrió entregándole una carta- Es para ti-

-Thank you-La tomó

Subió las escaleras para dejar su bolso, tomo una larga ducha en el baño y luego volvió a su habitación, mientras se secaba el pelo con una pequeña toalla, observaba la carta aburrido "Debe ser de ellos otra vez, creo que la abriré…no tengo nada que hacer"

Sacó la carta del sobre sin ver el destinatario. Y comenzó a leerla:

Querido Ryoma-Kun:

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi ¿Cómo has estado? Espero que muy bien. Cada día se extraña más tu presencia, todos aquí te extrañan mucho, e incluso yo. Me había acostumbrado a verte cada día, pero ahora muchas cosas han cambiado. Ya nada será como antes, ya que el Seigaku que conocíamos solo ha quedado en nuestros recuerdos.

Como ahora todos están separados, es muy complicado que tú vuelvas a Japón y aunque volvieras, sería muy aburrido conversar conmigo, porque prefieres el tenis ¿Verdad?

Por eso, te diré a través de esta carta lo que tengo que siento. Ryoma-Kun siempre te he admirado por como eres, siempre te esfuerzas al máximo en todo, eres muy inteligente en las materias y cuando no sabes, investigas para luego aprenderlo.

Además es admirable como das toda tu vida por el tenis, yo mas que nadie se que amas ese deporte. Es como que naciste para jugar a eso, no te imagino jugando en otro juego tan apasionadamente que no tenga que ver con el tenis. Bueno hay otro, en el que eres muy bueno, en el ping-pong igual me sorprende que hayas derrotado al más fuerte.

Hay muchas cosas que me gustan de ti, tanto por dentro que por fuera. Todo esto lo se, porque siempre que te observaba aprendía mas sobre ti. A pesar de que no habláramos muy seguido y que tu siempre te mostrabas un carácter frío e indiferente. Aun así yo…te seguí amando. Puede que ahora pienses que soy igual a todas las chicas del Instituto, que se te declaraban cada día y que pensaban que su amor era correspondido. Al contrario, yo se perfectamente cual es tu respuesta, se que no sientes nada por mi, solo hago esto como una manera de expresarlo.

Espero que no te haya molestado esta carta, si es así Lo siento por gastar tu tiempo en este tipo de cosas.

Sigue siendo el número 1 en todo el mundo, como siempre lo has sido. Demuéstrales a todos que se puede conseguir lo que uno desea, mientras uno ame hacerlo.

Cuídate, saludos

Firma

Sakuno Ryusaki

Ryoma doblo la carta y la metió al cajón. Se acostó sobre la cama y comenzó a pensar en la carta, aquellas palabras que le había escrito Ryusaki, lo habían dejado pensativo: "En realidad, ella siempre estaba en todos los partidos. Siempre se sonrojaba y no sabía porque…todo este tiempo he sido un distraído. Pero ¿Por qué me preocupo por ello? No es la primera chica que se me declara, aun así siento que esto es diferente"

Cerró los ojos e intento dormir, como estaban en pleno verano hacía demasiado calor y no necesitaba taparse.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del mundo, se encontraba una chica de largas trenzas hablando por teléfono con su mejor amiga. Tomoka estaba sorprendida, nunca había pensado que Sakuno tendría el suficiente valor para escribir una carta al chico que le gusta, en especial si ese chico era Ryoma Echizen. El chico a quien un gran porcentaje amaba, pero siempre habían sido rechazadas. Principalmente estaba preocupada de que su mejor amiga fuera rechazada por él, ya que sufriría mucho, especialmente ahora que se sentía nostálgica:

-Tomo-Chan di algo…-Suspiro- Estoy realmente nerviosa por lo que él vaya a pensar de mi ahora…-

-Tranquila Saku-Chan, no debes estar nerviosa… Fue muy valiente de tu parte haber hecho eso ¡Te admiro de verdad!-

-¿Eh? ¿De verdad crees eso Tomo-Chan?-

-Por supuesto…Además no puedes estarte deprimiendo por esa respuesta-

-Ya lo se…-Susurro nostálgica- Aun así, se su respuesta…Y no es correspondido-

-mmm creo que no es un buen momento para decirlo, pero Momo-Sempai y los ex integrantes de Seigaku nos han invitado al Festival de los enamorados es este domingo-

-…En realidad no es buen momento…no tengo ganas de ir y menos por San Valentín-

-No es necesario que vayas con alguien, tan solo iremos las dos y aprovecharemos de pasar un buen rato con ellos ¿Qué te parece?-

-Lo pensare…-

-Esta bien-Suspiro- Nos vemos mañana, entonces-

-Sí, adiós-

Cuando Tomoka colgó, dio un largo suspiro, estaba muy preocupada por Sakuno su voz se oía nostálgica. Tenía que comunicarle esto a Momo y a Eiji, sería muy difícil que ella aceptara.

Habían pasado tres días desde que Ryoma había recibido la carta y aun estaba pensativo sobre ella ¿Por qué le importaba tanto lo que había dicho? ¿O mas bien que sentía él por ella? "No me importan las chicas…Mi única pasión es el tenis" Susurro para si mismo, mientras practicaba tenis contra una pared.

Si era así ¿Por qué estaba tan pensativo? ¿Por qué todos esos recuerdos que tenía de ella volvían a su cabeza? ¿Por qué no podía concentrarse? ¿Por qué le estaba pasando esto? Muchas preguntas y no podía encontrar ninguna respuesta, suspiro y se tomo un descanso, bebió agua de una botella para luego mojarse el cabello.

Su mente viajo nuevamente al pasado, recordó cuando tenía que enseñarles a Osada y Ryusaki clases de tenis. Y Cuando tuvo que protegerla de un club de tenis, ese día ella estaba totalmente asustada buscando la pelota, porque uno de los tenistas la apuraba a propósito. Eso no lo soportaba, que la molestaran de ese modo, solo por ser más inocente. Apretó la raqueta con fuerza intentando no enfadarse, pero uno de ellos se acercó más a ella. Entonces era demasiado tarde, sin pensarlo lanzó una pelota fugaz dándole en la cara:

-mmm ¿Por qué recuerdo estas cosas ahora? Debo seguir entrenando- Caminó hacía la muralla y continuo con su entrenamiento. Entonces otro vago recuerdo llegó a su memoria, era cuando ella estaba practicando tenis en la escuela, se movía bastante bien y cuando lo vio se le escapó la pelota- "¿Puedo quedarme con ella?" "Claro… ¿Por qué?" "Es solo…porque tengo nostalgia"- Ahora aquella conversación sonaba en sus oídos- ¿Qué me pasa? Yo no hago esto-

Ya rendido, guardo su pelota y su raqueta en el bolso, para luego colgárselo en el hombro.

De regreso a su casa, se baño y bajo a comer algo. Como no había nadie en casa, ya que su prima y su madre habían ido al mercado, Nanjiro había aprovechado la oportunidad de ir al centro a comprar nuevas revistas de mujeres que le fascinaban en traje de baño.

Sacó una Ponta del refrigerador y se preparo un emparedado. Comenzó a comer y mágicamente sus recuerdos volvieron otra vez, estaba cansado de eso, así que decidió prender la televisión.

Ahí se relajo un poco porque estaban dando un simple partido de tenis repetido, sabía que si veía eso no la iba a recordar. Pero entonces de la nada, cambiaron la programación y trasmitir las noticias:

-Interrumpimos esta programación, para mostrarles lo que esta pasando en Japón. Al parecer todos se preparan para el Día de San Valentín, tan solo quedan unos días y todos aquí tienen casi listo el Festival-

-mmm que aburrido- Cambió la tele y puso otro canal, donde salía un chico de mas o menos su edad caminando por un parque tranquilo- Bueno cualquier cosa es mejor que esas cosas cursis de San Valentín-Entonces el chico se encontró con una chica y esta se le declaro- OH no, otra vez…cambiemos el canal-La siguió cambiando pero solo consiguió encontrar películas de amor por el Especial San Valentín-

Como había terminado de comer, apagó la televisión y subió a su cuarto, no sabía que hacer estaba muy aburrido. Karupín que estaba en la cama, observaba a su dueño, pero extrañamente Ryoma no lo tomaba en cuenta:

-"El mundo están aburrido… ¿Ahora que haré? Apuesto que si leo una revista de tenis…algo puede salir sobre el catorce de febrero"

De pronto el teléfono sonó, caminó hacía el pasillo para ir a contestarlo. Ahora cualquier llamada le serviría para distraerse:

-¿Sí?-

-Contestas tan frío ¿hasta por teléfono?-Dijo la voz de uno de sus sempai

-Momo-Sempai…-

-Hola Echizen ¿Cómo has estado?-

-mmm bien-Mintió

-Esa voz no me convence… ¿Acaso has terminado con tu novia o algo así?-Rió

-No tengo novia-

-jeje ya lo se-Siguió riendo

-mmm no haz cambiado nada Momo-Sempai-

-Ya no te enfades…-Rió y luego se puso serio- Te llamaba porque queríamos invitarte a un Festival-

-No me digas, el Festival de San Valentín ¿No?-

-¿Eh? No, no es ese…es otro-Contesto nervioso

-Sí claro… ¿Quién crees que soy?- Gruñó- No me engañaran tan fácilmente…y la respuesta es No iré-

-Pero Echizen, si es tan solo una pequeña fiesta. Además no es necesario que vayas en pareja, como sabes no todos estamos comprometidos-

-mmm tu si lo estas, con la hermana de Tachibana ¿No?-

-Ella es solo una amiga- Se sonrojo

-Si, como digas-

-Vamos Echizen, di que vendrás-

-No lo haré y punto-

-¿Por qué no quieres ir? Estaremos solo los de Seigaku y por supuesto Osada con **Ryusaki**- Sonrió- Es verdad… ¿No quieres ver a Ryusaki? Hace mucho que no se ven-

-¿Y que tiene que no nos veamos?-Sonó indiferente- No me interesa ninguna chica-

-¿Estas seguro?- Dijo con picardía- Bueno Echizen, piénsalo ¿Si? Y ahí nos avisas. Adiós-

-¡No tengo que pensar nada! ¿Momo-Sempai?-

El ya había colgado, suspiro ante eso ¿A que se refería Momo con que quería verla? No tenía ganas de eso…no después de esa carta ¿Podría darle frente algún día?

Ignoro esa llamada y subió a su habitación para jugar un poco con su gata.

Dos horas después, su familia había regresado y ya estaban listo para comer. Ryoma bajo las escaleras al ser llamado por su prima. Se sentó en la pequeña mesa de la cocina y comenzó a comer un tazón de arroz con palitos:

-Ryoma tenemos algo que decirte-Sonrió Rinko

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Pues con tu madre estábamos planeando viajar a Japón, voy el Festival de San Valentín-Sonrió- Y como Nanako también va a ir, porque quiere juntarse con sus amigas…-

-No quiero dejarte solo-Dijo preocupada Rinko- Así que compramos los pasajes y nos iremos todos a Japón, mañana-

-Olvídenlo, no pienso ir…me quedare aquí- Dijo en un tono frió- Ya tengo 16 años no importa si me quedo solo-

-Para mi si importa…-Suspiro Rinko- No quiero que nada te pase…-Miró a Nanjiro-Entonces creo que no podremos ir-

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Porque? ¿Solo por culpa de este niño?-Gruñó Nanjiro

-Okaazan ve simplemente, yo estaré bien-

-Con eso no me convences-

-Vamos Ryoma-Kun no seas malo-Susurro Nanako a su primo- Di que irás, ellos no salen hace meses solos y esta es la oportunidad-

-¿Y que tiene que ver eso conmigo?-Susurro del mismo modo

-Ya me cansaste-Gruñó despacio y luego sonrió hacía sus tíos- Adivinen que

¡Ryoma-Kun vendrá con nosotros!-

-¿Eh? ¿De verdad hijo?-Sonrió Rinko

-No, yo no he dicho eso…-Entonces Nanako le pegó un codazo en las costillas- Ouch…eso dolió-Gruño y sus padres aun lo observaban esperanzados-

-No te atrevas a decir que no o te golpeare- Gruñó Nanako con su lado B

-Bueno…si, esta bien iré-Suspiro

-¡Bien! Ese es mi hijo-Saltó Nanjiro para abrazar a su hijo

-¡Aléjate de mi, estupido vejestorio!-Gruñó Ryoma y se levantó de la mesa- Thank you por la comida-

Al día siguiente, eran las seis de la tarde, en una tienda muy grande de Japón se encontraban dos chicas viendo unos kimonos para el Festival, una era de cabello largo castaño afirmado por dos trenzas y la otra era de cabello corto castaño afirmado por dos coletas:

-Mira este Saku-Chan-Sonrió Tomoka- ¡Es muy adorable! ¡Te quedara perfecto!-

-No lo se Tomo-Chan, es muy caro-

-No importa yo te lo comprare-Sonrió- Mi madre me ha pasado suficiente dinero para las dos-

-Gracias Tomo-Chan, pero…-

-Pero nada Saku-Chan, este es perfecto para ti-Sonrió- Ahora ve aprobártelo, mientras yo busco otro para mi-

-Esta bien-Suspiro

Sakuno entró a una probador y se probó el kimono, al mirarse al espejo lo encontró muy bonito, era celeste con diseños de flores. Comenzó a pensar en que sería muy genial que Ryoma-Kun volviera a Japón y que estuvieran juntos en San Valentín:

-"No seas tonta eso nunca pasara"-Susurro deprimida

-¡Saku-Chan sal! Que quiero verte-Grito Tomoka emocionada por afuera de la cortina

-Esto…Tomo-Chan, no se si deba…me da vergüenza-

-¡Vamos Sakuno! De seguro que te ves muy bien-Sonrió

-No estoy segura de eso-Se sonrojo

-¡Deja ver!-Abrió la cortina y sonrió al ver a su amiga con el kimono puesto- Te queda muy bien, justo como pensaba, te ves muy bonita-

-¿Eh? Yo no encuentro eso, además lo dices solo porque eres mi amiga ¿Verdad?-

-Si es por eso que no me crees, ven-

La jalo del brazo y la sacó del vestidor. Afuera se encontraron con que muchos chicos la observaban con una sonrisa:

-Tomo-Chan…todos me están mirando, debo verme ridícula…mejor vuelvo al probador-

-No es por eso que te miran, es porque te ves muy bien-

-Disculpa…-Se acercó un chico de cabello castaño con timidez- Me preguntaba si… ¿Tienes con quien ir al Festival?-

-Esto…no, pero…-

-Espera ¡Yo la vi primero!-Dijo un chico de cabello rubio- No querrás ir con él, yo soy mejor ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?-

-Si no quieres ir con él, yo también estoy disponible-Dijo otro

-Yo…Lo siento pero no quiero ir con nadie-

-Bueno como quieras, pero te ves muy linda así-Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo y se fueron-

-Ves Saku-Chan…te dije ¿No?-Sonrió Tomoka

Las dos chicas compraron los kimonos y salieron de la tienda, para caminar a sus respectivas casas.

En el Aeropuerto de Tokio, se encontraba la Familia Echizen bajando con sus maletas del avión. Nanjiro tomo aire y sonrió "Devuelta en Japón" susurro, caminaron hacía la salida para tomar un taxi. Rinko iba feliz, hace tiempo que no salía sola con su marido y especialmente hace mucho que no celebraban San Valentín.

Ya en su casa, fueron a desempacar sus maletas y Karupin corrió a su árbol favorito a darse una siesta. Nanako no estaba sorprendida que los ex titulares de Seigaku no lo fueran a recibir, si su primo no les había avisado. Pero bueno tarde o temprano todos se darían cuenta.

Como habían llegado recién no tenía que comer, así que Nanako se ofreció para ir a comprar al supermercado para hacer la cena.

Al llegar allá, tomo un carrito y comenzó a echar los mas necesario, cuando vio unas latas de Ponta, supo de inmediato que su primo la mataría si no llevaba eso. Iba a tomarlas cuando alguien grito su nombre:

-¡Nanako-Chan!- Sonrió un pelirrojo

-Oh, hola Eiji- Sonrió- ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Muy bien…-Le dedico una sonrisa- Y dime ¿Has vuelto sola a Japón? ¿O el ochibi también ha regresado?-

-No, no he vuelto sola. Todos hemos regresado…hemos llegado a apenas unos minutos a la casa-

-¡OH! ¿En serio? Que emoción, entonces el Ochibi esta obligado a ir con nosotros-

-¿Eh? ¿A que cosa?-

-¡Al Festival! Nya, nya-Grito emocionado

-Ah, ya veo…Ryoma-Kun no nos había dicho nada como siempre-Rió- E incluso no estaba de acuerdo de viajar, por cierto Eiji…te puedo hacer una pregunta-

-Claro, Nanako-Chan-

-Pues…es solo curiosidad, pero Ryoma-Kun ¿Esta enamorado de alguien?-

-¡¿Eh?! ¿A que viene esa pregunta?- Grito emocionado- Que yo sepa no, pero ¿Le ha esta pasando algo?-

-Pues…hace unos días recibió una carta de Japón, cuando leí el destinatario se trataba de una chica…no recuerdo su nombre-Sonrió…-Y cuando le pregunté que decía, no me quiso decir. Eso no me sorprendió, él nunca cuenta nada, pero lo que sí es extraño, es que últimamente anda pensativo y ya ni se concentra a jugar tenis-

-mmm eso es raro-Murmuro Eiji. Entonces recordó que Tomoka les había contado a él y a Momo que Sakuno se sentía triste porque había enviado una carta- Creo que ya se de quien es-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí eso creo…-Sonrió- Si es así, se me ocurrió un plan perfecto para juntarlos…-

Dicho esto, Eiji se despidió para luego ir a pagar las cosas que había comprado. Cuando salió del supermercado, abrió su celular y llamó a Momo, entonces le explico lo de la prima del ochibi y sobre las coincidencias que estaban pasando. Momo se alegró al igual que el pelirrojo y quedó de averiguar lo que estaba pasando con Sakuno.

_Continuara………………………………………………………………._

_Konichiwa!!_

_¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, les dejo el primer capitulo de este MinFic_

_K tendrá unos dos o tres capítulos ahí veré. Lo que sí o sí terminara el domingo 14, por eso lo subo antes para ver si les gusta. _

_Arigato por pasar y no se preocupen por mi otro fic Matrimonio Concertado, no lo abandonaré^^ Ahora mismo estoy trabajando en la continuación, ya vienen los últimos capitulos. _

_¡Onegai comenten! _

_Sayonara!_


	2. El Encuentro Casual

_**Capitulo 2- El encuentro Casual **_

Era viernes, en la casa de los Echizen, Ryoma había dormido mas de la cuenta y se había saltado el desayuno, cuando despertó ya eran las 13:30. Se levantó y tomo su toalla para ir a bañarse. Después de haberse vestido, bajo las escaleras y entró en la cocina, tenía mucha hambre, ya que se había saltado el alimento mas importante del día.

Sorprendió a Nanako sirviendo justo el almuerzo, se sentó en la mesa y esperó. Su prima tan solo suspiro, al ver que como siempre no saludaba, le sirvió su plato que esta vez de fideos y se sentó al frente.

Ryoma tenía tanta hambre que comió muy deprisa y cuando terminó pidió otro. Nanako se levantó y le dio más. Nuevamente este plato se lo devoro, dejando ni una mancha en el plato:

-Thank You-

-mmm es raro que duermas tanto-

-Hasta para mi lo ha sido, por culpa de eso me perdí mi desayuno-Gruñó

-Sí…-Suspiro- Ya veía que nos dejabas sin nada que cenar, con todo lo que comiste-

-mmm yo también creía eso-Sonrió- Y ¿Dónde esta Okaazan?-

-Salió a comprar un Kimono, como sabes ese Festival es con Yukatas y todo eso-Sonrió- Por cierto, me encontré con Eiji ayer y me dijo que te habían invitado a eso, pero no quisiste ¿Por qué?-

-Es muy aburrido…además no me interesaría ir-

-Pero quien sabe si encuentras…a alguien por ahí-Sonrió maliciosamente y retiro los platos-

-Betsuni ¿A quien voy a encontrar?-

-Talvez a la que te envió esa carta-

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes…que?-

-Que es una chica- Sonrió completando la oración- Pues leí el destinatario para saber de quien era ¿Por qué? ¿Es ella quien te preocupa?-

-No…ami no me preocupa nada que no sea el tenis. Y menos una chica-Dijo levantándose de la mesa-

-Nunca cambias, eh-

El timbre sonó de de repente, Ryoma fue a abrir y se trataba de todos sus amigos que lo observaban. Al verlos cerró la puerta y se dio la vuelta, pero entonces Nanako preguntó ¿Quién es? Y cuando ella abrió la puerta, Ryoma no alcanzó a huir:

-Eres malo Ochibi-Sonrió el pelirrojo abrazándolo- Aun así ¡Te extrañábamos!-

-¡Kikumaru-Sempai me asfixias!-

-Oh lo siento-Rió Eiji- Es que no pude aguantar la emoción-

-Igual de frió que siempre, shh cerrándonos la puerta en la cara-Gruñó Kaoru

-En todo caso, ya sabía que iba a hacer eso -Rió Momo- Echizen es así ¿No?-

-Así es, es como siempre en la personalidad. Pero físicamente has crecido-Sonrió Fuji

-Es verdad, estas más alto…creo que tendré que medirte otra vez-Dijo Inui anotando en su libreta-

-Se nota que haz tomado mas leche- Rió kawamura

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo en verdad-Dijo Oishi- Tezuka no pudo venir, porque tenía otras cosas que hacer-

-mmm típico del capitán-Sonrió Momo- Pero bueno, ahora debemos salir Echizen-

-¿Eh? Yo no tenía planeado salir-

-Pues ahora tendrás que hacerlo-Sonrió Fuji

-Pero no quiero…-

-¡Vamos Ochibi!-Grito entusiasta- Hace tiempo que no estamos juntos-

-Eiji tiene razón, Ryoma-Kun debes ir y pasar la tarde con tus amigos, así que ve-

-Pero yo…-

-Tu prima como siempre, tiene mi apoyo -Grito Momo abriendo la puerta- Lo traemos más tarde-

-No se preocupen- Sonrió ella-¡Que se diviertan!-

Ryoma fue arrastrado por sus sempai al centro comercial, no sabía porque necesariamente debían ir ahí, pero al contrario Momo lo tenía todo planeado.

El día anterior había llamado a Tomoka y le había preguntado todo lo relacionado con esa carta que su amiga había enviado. Ella no le quería contar al principio, pero cuando Momo le explicó sus razones y de que Ryoma había regresado, las cosas cambiaron para contarle todo e incluso le dijo donde estarían hoy.

Al llegar al centro comercial, Oishi les preguntó a todos: "¿Qué hacemos primero?" Momo miró la tienda de comida con una sonrisa, mientras que Eiji observaba una tienda de Gatos al igual que Kaoru, Fuji con Kawamura miraban una tienda de deportes.

Oishi supo de inmediato que la todas las opciones eran buenas, por lo mismo hizo un orden para cada una. Primero irían a la tienda de deportes, luego a la tienda de gatos porque Eiji se veía muy emocionado, además Kaoru quería ir aunque no lo aceptara. Después irían a comer porque recién habían almorzado.

Todos estaban de acuerdo, así que entraron a la tienda de deportes, Fuji observaba unas pelotas de tenis porque no le quedaban, estaban todas gastadas, aunque ya no estuviera en Seigaku igual jugaba debes en cuando con sus ex compañeros, Momo y Kaoru contemplaban una raqueta de color negra, blanca y amarilla se trataba de la Nueva raqueta Japonesa:

-He oído hablar de ella, es una nueva Raqueta que fue creada en china. Allá ahora crean sus propias raquetas, hechas a la medida-Explicó Inui

-mmm sí algo he escuchado-Murmuro Kawamura- Los chinos hacen raquetas únicas para si mismos, dicen que eso los hace mas fuertes. Para mi no, más bien depende de uno-

-Bueno pero tu Taka-San puedes ser fuerte con cualquier raqueta-Rió Fuji

-Eso es verdad…-Dijeron todos riendo

-Bueno eso, no sé porque-Rió avergonzado Kawamura

-A mi me pasa lo mismo, puedo jugar con cualquier raqueta, pero siento que solo la mía me hace sentirme bien-Murmuro Momo

-shh eres un baka-

-¿Qué dices serpiente?-Gruñó

-Ya no peleen-Dijo Oishi

-No han cambiado nada, eh-Sonrió Ryoma

-Pues no, siguen peleando aunque sean los capitanes de Seigaku-Rió Fuji

Después de salir de la tienda con algunas cosas que habían comprado, se dirigieron a la tienda de gatos. Eiji estaba emocionado viendo tantos gatos, eran tan tiernos. Kaoru solo observaba a uno con una gotita de sudor, Ryoma tan solo observaba uno que se parecía mucho a Karupín a diferencia que este era blanco con negro:

-Nya, Nya mira Oishi-Sonrió el pelirrojo apuntando una jaula donde habían muchos gatitos pequeños- ¡Son tan adorables!-

-Sí tienes razón Eiji-Sonrió Oishi

-Aunque me sorprende que sean tan pequeños y solos, deberían estar con su madre ¿No?-Murmuro Kawamura- Aun deberían estar tomando leche-

-shh talvez tu madre los abandono-

-Algo parecido…-Dijo una voz

Cuando todos voltearon se encontraron con un hombre de unos treinta años, que al parecer era el dueño de la tienda, porque estaba vestido de verde y tenía una tarjeta pegada en el pecho con su nombre:

-¿Quién es usted? Nya-

-Soy el dueño de esta tienda, mi nombre es Utaka-Sonrió- Pues lo que han dicho sobre que su madre abandono a estos gatitos, pues es algo parecido…porque su madre falleció-

-Oh…-Dijeron todos

-Así es, desde ese día me he encargado de darles leche, pero aun así necesitan mas cariño. Por eso los tenemos aquí para que algún niño alguna vez acepte llevárselo y entregarles ese amor que su madre no pudo darles-

-Que mal, eso de no tener a su madre que los acompañe-Dijo triste Eiji observando un gatito blanco con manchitas café-

-Ese es el mas pequeño…-Murmuro Utaka- Y el mas diferentes, los demás si se dan cuenta son todos blancos con manchitas negra, mientras que el salió con manchitas café-

-Aun así es muy tierno-Susurro Eiji- Desearía tenerlo-

-Eiji… ¿Piensas comprarlo?-Preguntó Oishi

-mmm puede ser-Sonrió

-¡¿Eh?!-Exclamaron todos

Al salir de la tienda, Eiji llevaba al pequeño gatito en una jaula porque no podía andar solo, el pelirrojo iba feliz, diciendo que cuidaría muy bien de él y que tenía que pensar en un nombre. Ryoma aun murmuraba que no podía creer que lo hubiera comprado, menos mal ahora debían ir a comer, porque no podían andar trayéndolo en otra tienda, estaba prohibido las mascotas.

Se dirigieron al patio de comida, para elegir una mesa, Oishi con Inui fueron a comprar las hamburguesas, mientras los demás esperaban sentados.

Eiji estaba emocionado con su nuevo gatito, aunque aun no le encontraba nombre, claro debería pensarlo. Ryoma tenía ganas de ir al baño, por lo mismo dijo que volvía enseguida.

Entró por el pasillo hacía el baño, cuando salió se estaba lavando las manos y entonces escuchó a unos chicos hablando de una chica muy linda que todos querían salir con ella, pero que ella los rechazaba.

Bueno que le importaba a él una chica, tan solo creía que eran patéticos haciendo esas cosas. Salió del baño y camino por el pasillo para regresa, estaba muerto de hambre.

Mientras en el mismo centro comercial, se encontraba una chica de cabello largo buscando a su mejor amiga, que la encontraba por ningún lado. Comenzó a caminar mas rápido, porque no le gustaba estar sola, pero sin darse cuenta chocó con dos chicos de frente:

-Fíjate por donde caminas…-Dijo uno de los chicos sin ni siquiera verla

-¡Lo siento!-Dijo ella avergonzada

-Hey no seas tan duro- Le dijo otro chico a su amigo- Tenemos suerte de encontrarnos con alguien tan guapa-

-¿eh?- Al mirarla bien, sonrió igual- Es verdad, es muy bonita ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Esto…Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir-

Caminó rápidamente por alado de ellos, sintió temor al oír aquellas palabras, pero entonces uno de ellos la agarro por la muñeca diciéndole "No tienes que irte, quédate un rato con nosotros" "Yo…no quiero" Murmuro ella nerviosa.

Aunque intentaba huir, no podía ellos ya la tenían contra la muralla con una sonrisa observando como ella estaba nerviosa, "No tienes que tener miedo, no te haremos nada malo" Sonrieron.

Cerró los ojos con temor, tenía miedo de abrirlos. De repente sintió como ambos chicos eran golpeados por una persona desconocida, no quería abrir los ojos:

-¡Aléjense de ella!-Dijo una voz, que Sakuno conocía muy bien. ¿Acaso era un sueño? O ¿Una ilusión? Esa voz…no podría ser él-

-¿Quién te crees para interrumpir nuestra escena romántica?-Gruñeron los dos

-No voy a responder esa pregunta, me cargan las personas como ustedes…No permitiré que sigan con esto-

Sakuno no pudo más y abrió los ojos, al mirar a quien la había rescatado. Su corazón comenzó a latir desesperadamente. Se trataba de Ryoma ¿Había regresado? ¿Cuándo? ¿Habrá recibido la carta? Realmente lo extrañaba, pero no pensaba encontrárselo en un momento así:

-Ya me escucharon, si siguen… ¡Los golpeare una vez mas!- Dijo amenazador

Todos los presentes miraban la escena, al verse rodeados por tanta gente, los dos chicos se fueron amenazando con volver a aparecer. Sakuno camino nerviosa, con los ojos llorosos hacía Ryoma. El solo la miro preocupado, cuando la había visto siendo atacada por esos dos, no sabía que era ella, porque había cambiado tanto, ahora era más alta, más bonita y más femenina. Pero al escuchar su voz, sus recuerdos volvieron otra vez y supo de inmediato que debía salvarla:

-Ryoma-Kun…-Susurro, apuntó de llorar

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te hicieron algo eso dos?-Gruñó

-No, no alcanzaron…por eso, si tu no hubieras llegado, no se que hubiera hecho-Muchas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas- Gracias Ryoma-Kun-

Ryoma tenía ganas de estrellarla contra su cuerpo y decirle que todo estaría bien. Pero no podía con toda esa gente mirando ahí. Además Ryoma Echizen nunca haría algo tan cursi. Al mirarla que aun seguía llorando, decidió que lo mejor sería sacarla de ahí:

-No es nada…Ahora lo mejor es que nos vayamos-

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde?-

El no le respondió, solamente la tomó de la mano y la llevó muy lejos de ahí. Cuando estaban los suficientemente cerca del patio de comida, soltó su mano para no ser visto por sus amigos, porque sabía perfectamente que lo molestarían.

Ahora no sabía que hacer, como explicarles a los demás lo que había sucedido o mejor dicho como explicarle porque estaban juntos. Era obvio que no le creerían, así que se dio por vencido, iba a caminar hacía sus sempai, cuando sintió una voz chillona gritando:

-¡Saku-Chan!-Apareció Tomoka y se aferro a ella- No sabía donde encontrarte, al fin te encuentro-Sonrió- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué estas llorando?-

-Esto…por nada, Tomo-Chan-Sonrió

-¿Segura? No te creo… ¿Tú le hiciste algo?-

-No, él no me hizo nada Tomo-Chan…es que acaso ¿No sabes quien es?-

-mmm…-Lo observó fijamente, entonces vio esos ojos gatunos- No puedo creerlo… ¡Ryoma-Sama!- Se aferró a él- Tanto tiempo ¿Cómo has estado? Estas mas guapo y creciste…-

-mmm si tanto tiempo, sigue igual que siempre Osada-Suspiro intentando sacársela de encima

-¿Tu crees?-Sonrió separándose de él, para entonces mirar a su amiga- Pero Saku-Chan es mas bonita ¿Verdad?-

-mmm- No dijo nada, solo se bajó la gorra para que ellas evitaran ver un pequeño sonrojo- Eso creo-

-¡Ves! Saku-Chan ¿Qué te dije?-Sonrió su amiga- Por cierto Saku-Chan, me he encontrado también con Momo, Eiji, Kawamura, Inui, Oishi, Kaoru y eiji. Vamos a comer con ellos-

-Esto…Esta bien-

Los tres regresaron con los demás y se sentaron en una mesa más grande para poder comer. Momo con Ryoma comían como salvajes, bueno hace tiempo que no comían así como dos buenos amigos. Inui tenía curiosidad de saber como se habían encontrado ellos dos, pero ninguno de los dos respondía.

La tarde había pasado volando y ahora todos caminaban a sus casas. Todos los ex titulares de Seigaku de la antigua generación caminaban adelante junto con Tomoka que hablaba con Momo sobre algunas cosas.

Y atrás de ellos, iban Ryoma con Sakuno callados, ella se sentía avergonzada ahora que él sabía todo sobre sus sentimientos, no sabía de que hablarle. Mientras que Echizen, sentía algo similar, no sabía como hablarle de aquella carta, tenía que rechazarla como a todas, pero por alguna razón sentía que no quería.

Cuando se comenzaron a separar todos para irse, Momo le dijo a Ryoma que el pasara a dejar a la nieta de la entrenadora (aun) a su casa. Porque ellos tenían otras cosas que hacer, él solo suspiro su Sempai debió haber hecho eso a propósito, como siempre.

Camino con Sakuno, bajo el crepúsculo anaranjado, ya que muy pronto oscurecería no quería dejarla sola, porque podría pasar otro incidente como el de hoy. Cuando quedaban como dos cuadras para llegar, los dos se preparaban para hablar:

-Yo…-Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo- Te quería hablar-

Se sonrojaron los dos, ya que ambos tartamudeaban y no podía confesar lo que realmente pensaban. Sakuno tomó aire y dijo:

-Esto…Ryoma-Kun… ¿Recibiste…La Carta?-

-Sí, hace unos días atrás-

-Sobre eso yo…-Dijeron otra vez al mismo tiempo

-Mejor dilo tu primero-Susurro Sakuno- Estoy lista para ser rechazada…-

-¿Eh?-Quedo perplejo, al oír aquellas palabras. La miro y estaba nerviosa. No estaba seguro de poder rechazarla, porque…no quería hacerlo, eso era lo peor-

-Eso…ya se tu respuesta, se que no sientes nada por mi Ryoma-Kun…que solo amas el tenis ¿Verdad?-

-No es eso, yo…-Intentaba decir Ryoma, pero al mismo tiempo su dignidad no le permitía expresar realmente lo que sentía-

-Ryoma-Kun, no tienes que decir nada-Sonrió- Ya llegamos, gracias por traerme-

-P-Pero…-

-"Lo siento Ryoma, pero tengo miedo al rechazo"-Pensó Sakuno observándolo- "Algún día tendré que enfrentarlo, pero este no es el momento. Además ya se que no sientes nada"-

-Adiós, nos vemos-

Dicho esto, Sakuno abrió la reja y entro a su casa. Ryoma observó un momento su casa y luego camino hacía la suya.

Sus pensamientos estaban confusos ¿Por qué no pude rechazarla? Además ¿Por qué tuve que salvarla? En ese momento no pude controlarme y solo actúe, sentía algo muy fuerte dentro de mi… ¿Pero que será? ¿Por qué pienso tanto en esto? Después de mañana, será el festival de San Valentín y ella irá… ¿Y eso que?

Al llegar a su casa, Nanako lo recibió con una sonrisa diciéndole que la cena estaba lista. El solo susurro "No tengo hambre" y subió las escaleras, al oír esto. Su prima muy preocupada llamó a Eiji por teléfono y le explico lo sucedido.

El pelirrojo no entendía porque, si todo había salido bien, aunque no sabía que había pasado después.

Ryoma se encontraba en su habitación, mirando hacía el techo. No podía entender que es lo que pasaba por su mente ¿Por qué seguía pensando en ella? ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto que tantos chicos estuvieran enamorados de ella?

De repente Karupín apareció junto a él, sonrió intentando distraerse con su gato. Y dejar de pensar esas cosas, pero al verlo, vio que jugaba con una pelota de tenis. La tomó en sus manos y quedo perplejo, era pelota era…la que Ryusaki le había regalado, tenía su cara dibujada en chibi:

-¿Esta…pelota porque aun la conservo?-Susurro- Algo extraño me esta pasando…no sé porque no dejo de pensar en Ryusaki, porque odio cuando escucho que muchos se le han declarado…-

Entonces una voz proveniente de su subconsciente, hizo otra pregunta: ¿Qué es lo que realmente sientes por ella?

Ryoma se quedo confuso, no sabía responder esa pregunta ¿Qué es lo que siento por Ryusaki?...

Continuara………………………………………………………….

Konichiwa!!

Arigato por pasarse, aquí les traigo la conti. Espero que les guste, principalmente este Minific termina mañana. Pero no sé si subiré dos capítulos mas mañana para que sean cuatro o será el final. Ahí vere.

Comenten onegai

sayonara


	3. El Festival de San Valentín

Capitulo 3

Era sábado, Ryoma se había levantado tarde otra vez, comió su comida en silenció, luego dijo "Thank You" y salió a caminar un rato. Su familia lo observó extrañado, estaba mas frío de lo normal ¿Qué le pasaba?

El chico de cabello negro, camino por las calles de Japón, con su gorra cubriéndole los ojos y con sus manos escondidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta roja. Su cabeza pensaba nuevamente en aquella chica de ojos marrones y cabello castaño. Las palabras que ella le había dicho sonaban en sus oídos "¿Recibiste la carta?... Estoy lista para ser rechazada…Eso…ya se tu respuesta, se que no sientes nada por mi Ryoma-Kun…que solo amas el tenis ¿Verdad?"

No sabía que hacer, porque solo pensaba en ella y ese odio que había sentido el día anterior. Camino percatarse, chocó con alguien un poco más alto que él:

-¿Echizen?-

-¿Momo-Sempai? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Eso debería preguntar yo, no sueles salir a caminar sin tu raqueta ¿Te sucede algo?-

-Betsuni…-Dijo desviando la mirada y bajando su gorra mas a sus ojos- Me tengo que ir-

-Espera…se que algo te sucede, andas diferente y creo saber porque…Se trata de Ryusaki ¿Verdad?-Dijo en un tono serio

-No sé de que hablas, Momo-Sempai-Respondió en un tono frió, caminando por alado de él-

-No tienes que ser tan duro contigo mismo, Echizen-Sonrió- Somos amigos ¿No?-

Ryoma solo asintió, pero no sabía a que se refería su sempai

-Entonces, debemos hablar sobre este tema-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué tema?-

Caminaron hacía una plaza lejana y Momo compro dos latas de bebida de habían en una pequeña maquina roja. Le dio una Ponta a Echizen y él se tomo la suya. Hubo un momento de silenció, ya que ninguno de los dos hablaba. Pero entonces, cuando Momo quería hablar, el chico de cabello negro rompió el silencio:

-Como siempre descubres mis problemas…-Suspiro- No quiero decirle a nadie lo que pienso en verdad…Pero últimamente me han estado pasando cosas extrañas-

-Puedes contármelo-

-Pues…Hace unos días atrás, antes de volver a Japón todo marchaba bien. Pero entonces recibí una carta…al principio pensé que se trataría algo sin importancia o de Kikumaru-Sempai que a veces me escribe…-Su rostro se puso serio- Entonces al abrirla, leí "Ryoma-Kun" En ese momento recordé a alguien que había olvidado totalmente desde que me había ido…no pensé volver a escuchar algo relacionado con esa persona-

-Esa persona es…-

-Sí, es Ryusaki- Susurro y luego su rostro se puso serio otra vez- Al comienzo de la carta solo me contaba sobre cosas que estaban pasando en la actualidad, sobre que tú y Kaoru-Sempai eran los capitanes de la nueva generación de Seigaku hace unos años. Y sobre que todos me extrañaban…Pero entonces-

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué? Me intrigas Echizen-

-Pero entonces escribió algo mas…-Un leve sonrojo se formo en su rostro, uno que no paso desapercibido con su sempai. Bajo su gorra blanca para ocultarlo una vez mas- Me confeso lo que realmente sentía-

-Que esta enamorada de ti-Sonrió

-¿Eh? ¿Ya lo sabías? Momo-Sempai-Exclamo confundido

-Claro, todos nos hemos dado cuenta hace tiempo. Porque crees que siempre los molestábamos-

-¿Todos? ¿Hasta…?-

-Inui y el capitán Tezuka, por supuesto-

-No puedo creerlo…-Murmuro y luego pensó- "¿Acaso soy el único que no lo sabe?"-

-No me sorprende que no lo supieras, tu vida solo gira alrededor del tenis y no piensas en nada más que ganar. Nunca te ibas a dar cuenta de los sentimientos de una chica-Rió un poco al recordar una escena- Recuerdo que una vez Sakuno te estaba buscando y me sorprendí pensé que te lo iba a decir…-Sonrió- Le dije: "Vas a declararte a Ryoma sobre tu amor" y se puso totalmente roja, eso notaba mas que te quería-

-Pues…pensé que era tímida y por eso se sonrojaba todo el tiempo. Nunca me di cuenta-

-Como sea, no puedo discutir sobre esto ¡Eres un distraído Echizen!-Suspiro y luego se puso serio- La pregunta es ¿Qué sientes tu por Sakuno?-

-Esa pregunta…-Susurro, era la misma que se había hecho toda la noche-No lo sé-

-Haber…cuando la ves ¿Te pones nervioso y no te salen las palabras?-

Ryoma extrañamente asintió

-¿Y hay veces tu cuerpo reacciona cuando le pasa algo malo? Sientes ganas de protegerla y luego abrazarla ¿Verdad?-Al ver que estaba asintiendo continuo- Y cuando la vez con otros chicos ¿Sientes odio? Ganas de golpearlo-

-mmm- Asintió confundido- ¿Y eso que significa?-

-¿No lo sabes?-Rió

-No…. ¿Que es?-Ryoma preguntaba muy serio, pero su amigo se seguía riendo-

¡Momo-Sempai! Deja de reírte, no me causa ninguna gracia-Gruñó y lo miro fríamente- Hablo en serio-

-Pues…-Siguió riendo, al ver a su amigo aun enfadado. Tosió un poco para continuar- Eso quiere decir que te has enamorado Echizen-

-¿Eh? ¿Yo enamorado? Imposible…lo único que amo es el tenis y nada más-

-Te equivocas, ahora el tenis no es lo único que amas…-

-No lo creo, a mi no me gusta Ryusaki y puedo comprobarlo-

-Sí no te gusta ¿Por qué no la rechazaste?-

-No lo sé…Espera ¿Cómo sabes de eso?-

-Eso no importa ahora....Si no aceptas pronto tus sentimientos, alguien mas puede quedarse con ella- Sonrió al ver que Ryoma apretó el puño- mmm He oído que tiene muchos pretendientes y que hay un niño que al parecer no se rinde tan fácilmente, quiere estar con ella a toda costa-

-Odio a los idiotas como él-Susurro con odio

-Adivina que, el irá mañana al Festival de San Valentín-Murmuro- Lo escuché ayer hablando con otros chicos, que conquistaría a Sakuno… ¿Qué vas a hacer? Echizen-

-Nada…-Murmuro, aunque en realidad tenía ganas de decir "No lo permitiré" pero Echizen Ryoma diría algo así-Ella no tiene nada que ver conmigo, solo fuimos compañeros y eso-

-¡Se me esta hartando la paciencia!-Gruñó- No puedo creer que digas esto solo porque eres engreído-

-Betsuni…-Se puso se pie-

-Echizen despierta de una vez…-Grito Momo, viendo como caminaba-¡Si no haces algo pronto la perderás para siempre!-

Aquellas palabras sonaron de eco en su cabeza, sus pies se detuvieron "¿La…perderé para siempre?" Susurro…" Con una voz preocupada y sus ojos se habían vuelto nostálgicos.

¿Qué estoy pensando? "Alguien como yo no puede enamorarse…eso Nunca" Pensó. De repente un vago recuerdo recorrió su memoria:

_**Flash Back:**_

_Ryoma estaba apunto de irse a América, todos los titulares e incluso los novatos estaban ahí apoyándolo. Pero faltaba alguien, la chica de cabellos castaño que siempre lo animaba, ella faltaba entre las personas más importantes para él._

_Cuando iba a caminar hacía el avión, una mujer por el altavoz afirmó que el vuelo hacía América tendría unos problemas y tendrían que esperar. Ryoma dejó sus cosas en el equipaje y mientras esperaba, fue por una Ponta. Eiji le había preguntado varias veces ¿En que piensas? Pero no había respondido. _

_Camino para volver hacía donde estaban los demás, entonces vio a una chica corriendo muy deprisa, mirando la hora del reloj y cayendo de rodillas al darse cuenta que era tarde. Por dentro se sentía aliviado de que hubiera llegado, pero no podía dejar visible aquella sonrisa que se quería formar en rostro. _

_Se acercó a ella con una Ponta en su mano, al escucharla decir "He llegado tarde", él tan solo respondió "Corrección, has llegado muy tarde" Sakuno se levantó deprisa al ver que su amado aun no se iba, susurro su nombre y él para seguir molestándola agrego algo mas "Y llevas el cabello muy largo" "Ryoma-Kun mi cabello no" respondió esta un poco enfadada._

_En ese momento todos los de Seigaku, los molestaron y le gritaban a Sakuno "Haz llegado justo a tiempo" Ella tan solo se sonrojo y le explicó a Ryoma porque había tardado, debido a que no sabía que comprarle entonces metió una mano a su bolsillo y sacó una pelota para enseñársela:_

_-Nacionales…-Murmuro él_

_-No me refiero a eso-Sonrió, Ryoma solo la miro sorprendido- Me refiero a los nacionales y tu como número 1 en todo el mundo. Porque se que lo lograrás-_

_Ryoma se quedo en silenció observando aquella sonrisa, entonces cuando iba a decir algo mas, sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el altavoz diciendo "Pasajeros del vuelo a América por favor a bordar. Recordó entonces que todos los observaban, tomó la pelota entre sus mano, una sonrisa disimulada se dibujo en su rostro "Thank You"murmuro, para luego caminar hacía el avión "Animo Ryoma-Kun" _

_El solo levantó la pelota y camino hacía la salida. Dejando atrás todas las personas que realmente le importaban, en especial sentía algo muy especial por aquella chica de largas trenzas aunque no quería admitirlo._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-¿Quieres perderla en verdad?-Susurro su amigo acercándose a él

-Betsuni-Susurro serio-

-"¿De verdad dijo eso?"-Pensó Momoshiro asustado, aun así sonrió nuevamente- ¿Y cuanto de se los dirás?-

-mmm Creo que mañana-Suspiro, bajando su gorra blanca y comenzó a caminar-

Thank You Momo-Sempai-

-¿Eh? No es nada-Respondió, aun sorprendido, nunca espero que él le diera las gracias-Nos vemos Echizen-

Al día siguiente, era domingo 14 de febrero. Ryoma se había levantado muy temprano, algo raro en estos últimos días que se levantaba tarde. Todo gracias a Momo, había podido dormir bien y todas aquellas preguntas que se hacía su mente, ya eran respondidas con la conversación con su mejor amigo.

Tomó desayuno con la familia, Rinko lo notaba mas alegre, hace mucho que no lo veía así desde que había ganado los nacionales. No quiso preguntar, porque sabía cual sería su respuesta "Betsuni, no ha pasado nada" Nanjiro al contrario era mas curioso y intento sacarle el tema de otra manera:

-Y bien Ryoma, como hoy es el Festival…supongo que te quedarás en la casa, ya que San Valentín es aburrido ¿No?-

-Betsuni, tengo que salir-

-¡¿EH?!-Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-¿Y que harás?-Pregunto Nanjiro curioso

-No te diré, gracias por la comida- Se levantó de la mesa y camino hacía la escalera

-¡Ese muchachito!-Gruñó Nanjiro-No me tiene respeto-

-Pero tiene razón, son sus asuntos. Si te los digiera lo andarías molestando-Sonrió Rinko

-Tú siempre lo andas defendiendo…-

-Por supuesto, es mi hijo-

El día pasó volando para todos. Ya eran las seis de la tarde, Rinko y Nanako lucían bellos Kimonos, mientras que Nanjiro iría con lo mismo que usaba. Y Ryoma no pensaba ponerse Yukata, eso si que no lo haría, así que fue con unos yeans, una polera celeste con una chaqueta negra.

Al llegar al lugar, el festival estaba recién comenzando y por supuesto sus Sempai estaban en la entrada conversando. Camino hacía ellos con indiferencia, pero se sorprendió al no ver a Ryusaki ni a su amiga chillona por ahí.

Cuando el resto lo observó quedaron muy sorprendidos, claro excepto Momo que estaba al tanto de su presencia ahí:

-Ochibi…no pensé que vendrías-Sonrió el pelirrojo

-Shh lo mismo pensé-Respondió sorprendido Kaoru- Es raro verte aquí-

-Lo mismo digo, Kaidoh-Sempai-

-Kaoru vino porque lo convencimos…-Susurro Inui afirmando a sus anteojos- Pero es realmente un milagro verte aquí Echizen…-Luego sonrió para pensar- "Será que al fin tendrá posibilidades en el amor"-

-Opino lo mismo…es un verdadero milagro. Pero bienvenido Echizen-Sonrió Fuji

-mmm una pregunta, solo por curiosidad… ¿A que se debe?- Sonrió Kawamura- ¿Acaso te gusta una chica? Echizen-

Al ver que Ryoma se había puesto nervioso y no traía su gorra con él, tuvo que tan solo mira a otro lado para susurrar "Betsuni…" Aunque allá dicho eso, ninguno le creyó ni siquiera Oishi que siempre lo complacía, ahora sabía perfectamente que Ryoma ya había crecido.

Justo cuando iban a continuar haciendo el interrogatorio, tres chicas se acercaron a ellos. Momo al ver de quien se trataba, se puso totalmente rojo, ya que la hermana de Tachibana estaba vestida con un Kimono Rosa con diseños diferentes de estrellas, luna, sola de varios colores. Que la hacían lucir muy bella:

-¿Qué tal? Momo-Sonrió y luego se puso tímida, al observar al pelinegro nervioso- ¿Ocurre algo? ¿No se ve bien?-

-No, no es eso… ¡Te queda muy bien! Te ves muy hermosa Ann-Chan-Sonrió colorado

Mientras Tomoka charlaba con Eiji sobre algo, Sakuno observaba nerviosa a Ryoma, que la miraba con ojos penetrantes. Tomo aire e intento hablar, estaba muy avergonzada por lo del viernes, por lo cual tartamudeaba:

-Ryoma-Kun…no pensé que vendrías…-Susurro, su corazón latía y comenzaba a temblar sin darse cuenta-

Ryoma se había quedado callado, observando lo hermosa que se veía, llevaba el cabello suelto, sus ojos carmesí relucientes y vestía un lindo Kimono celeste con diseños de flores.

Sakuno comenzaba a ponerse mas nerviosa, Oishi intentó hablarle a Echizen para que dijera algo, pero él solo estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos sobre ella:

-¿Echizen estas ahí?-Grito Momo

-¿Eh? Sí… ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Dile algo a Ryusaki…te has quedado callado-Susurro en voz baja

-¿Ocurre algo Ryoma-Kun?- Se sonrojo ella, al ver que este se acercaba mas con ojos penetrantes sobre ella-

-Sabes Ryusaki, te ves muy bien así- Murmuro avergonzado- Además con el pelo suelto, te ves mas linda…-

-Ryoma-Kun…-Respondió Sakuno sorprendida, sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Esto era lo mas encantador que le habían dicho-Gracias…-

Estos dos se habían quedado en silencio intentando no mirarse, ya que estaban realmente nerviosos. Tomoka sonrió a tal acto de Ryoma y le dijo a todos que el Festival iba a comenzar, así que debían entrar ahora en parejas.

Momo entró con Ann, mientras que Eiji con Nanako que la había encontrado, como Fuji y Oishi estaban solos entraron juntos (No es Yaoi), Inui con Kaoru y Kawamura con Tomoka (Solo porque no había otra forma).

Al último caminaban la pareja Ryosaku, muy nerviosos. Sakuno no sabía como romper el hielo, además sabía que si hablaba talvez Ryoma se molestaría y no quería alejarse de él, aunque fuera por esta noche…quería tenerlo a su lado.

De repente la castaña se detuvo en una tienda (Esas tiendas que hay en los festivales como carpas) y observó un lindo osito de felpa que había como premio de un juego de puntería. El pelinegro de ojos marrones la observó, sonreía mientras miraba el osito. Se acercó a la tienda y le dijo al hombre:

-Quiero jugar…de me dos Dardos -Dijo entregando dinero

-Aquí tiene…-Sonrió el hombre recibiendo el dinero y entregándole lo que pedía

Ryoma se concentro en el arco y miro discretamente a Ryusaki "Ella me esta mirando, no puedo fallar" Dicho esto lanzó el dardo hacía el arco. Sakuno se sorprendió al mirar que le había dado justo en el medio, para recibir el osito de felpa debía darle otra vez. Se concentro nuevamente y lo lanzó:

-Tome aquí tiene su premio-Sonrió el hombre pasándole el osito de felpa-

-Ten…Ryusaki-Se lo entrego

-¿Eh? Gracias…-Sonrió sonrojada, tomando el osito de felpa en sus brazos

-No es nada-Le dedico una pequeña sonrisa

Aquella sonrisa le sorprendió, pocas veces en su vida lo había visto sonreír y esta la recordaría para siempre, pero ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Por qué hacía esto? No lo entendía.

Siguieron caminando por el Festival, por suerte sus compañeros ya habían desaparecido, sintió alivio que no hayan visto eso. Sakuno sonreía, se sentía realmente feliz con su osito de felpa. Alado de ellos pasaban muchas parejas con diferentes obsequios, se sonreían y se regalaban abrazos. Ryoma tan solo los miraba pensando "No creo poder hacer eso…de esa manera" "Pero, tengo que decirle la verdad del porque no quiero rechazarla"

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, al ver que el Sakuno miraba asustada hacía al frente. Cuando iba a preguntar que ocurría, vio con sus propios ojos a aquel chico del centro comercial, la observaba con una sonrisa y le mandaba besos. El odio volvió a él, apretó el puño y sentía ganas de golpearle:

-Ese Maldito otra vez…-Gruño- Le rompería la cara-

-Ryoma-Kun…no lo hagas, No quiero que salgas lastimado-

-Betsuni, él que saldrá lastimado será él-Susurro, caminando hacía él

-¡Espera!-Grito Sakuno, tomándolo por el brazo-Por favor…no lo hagas-

Al ver sus ojos carmesí asustados, dio un largo suspiro, para susurrar "Como quieras…" Sakuno se sintió aliviada, por un momento pensó que no podría detenerlo. Ryoma le dijo que si no se iban pronto de allí, le partería la cara a ese Idiota. Ella asintió y caminaron lejos de él.

Vieron otras cosas, en otras tiendas, como comida, corazones y tarjetas que eran realmente bonitas. Después de pasar todo eso, siguieron caminando, Ryoma observó a un chico que tomaba la mano de su novia, en ese momento tuvo ganas de hacerlo. Pero no sabía como "No, no lo haré" pensó. De repente sintió la mano de ella rozarse con la suya, eso hizo que su corazón se acelerara, la tenía tan cerca y no se atrevía a tomarla "En San Valentín, no tienes que pensar…solo actuar" Susurro la voz de Momo dentro de su mente.

Al oír eso, supo de inmediato que Momo tenía razón. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó la mano de Sakuno sin desviar la mirada de su camino. Sakuno se sonrojo al sentir la mano calida de Ryoma en la de ella. Algo significaba esto, pero no sabía que hacer. Solo se dejó llevar….

Las horas pasaron muy rápido, ya había oscurecido y todo el Festival era iluminado por antorchas que llevaban hacía un parque que Sakuno lo conocía muy bien, el parque de los enamorados. Caminaron de la mano hacía ahí, muchas parejas se encontraban besándose en unas bancas de cemento, entre ellos estaban Momo y Ann abrazados bajo un árbol.

Ryoma pensó que este sería el mejor momento para decirle todo. Caminaron hacía un banca más abandonada y se sentaron. El corazón de ambos saltaba desesperadamente, parecía ser el mismo. El chico de cabello negro, tomo aire y montó su mano sobre la de ella:

-Ryoma-Kun… ¿Por qué haces esto?-

-Sakuno…yo, hay algo que debo decirte-

-¿Qué cosa?-Comenzó a temblar, la había llamado por su nombre

-Pues yo, verás…hace unos días que me he sentido extraño…y…-

-¿Y? ¿Por qué te has sentido extraño?-

-Porque…al parecer siento algo por ti, que nunca antes había sentido por nadie-

-…-

-Lo que quiero decir es que…-Estaba un poco sonrojado, algo extraño en él. No pudo aguantarlo mas, se puso serio y la miro a los ojos- Te amo-

-¿Eh? No puede ser… ¿Me estas jugando alguna broma?- Estaba completamente roja-Es imposible, yo pensé que…-

-Es la verdad, se que parece imposible…pero de verdad. Antes solo amaba el tenis y ahora siento que hay algo que amo más que el tenis…eres tú-Suspiro- ¿Cómo te podría engañar con algo como esto?-

-Pues no lo sé…-Susurro

-Puedo comprobártelo…-

Justo cuando Sakuno iba a preguntar a que se refería, Ryoma tomo su rostro con cuidado y calló sus palabras con un dulce beso. Al parecer, el primer beso para ambos, era maravilloso sentir aquellas cosquillas en el estomago y escuchar sus corazones latir a mil por hora.

Cuando se separaron para respirar, Sakuno se sentía feliz por dentro, por fuera estaba totalmente roja. Ryoma le dedico una sonrisa y le dijo:

-Quiero que sepas que desde ahora, no permitiré que ningún chico se acerque a ti-Dijo seriamente- Porque partir de ahora, serás mi novia-

-Eso sonó como una orden, deberías habérmelo preguntado-

-mmm ¿Para que? Si ya se la respuesta-

-Aun así...hubiera sido más romántico si lo preguntaras- Susurro en voz baja

-Esta bien…Sakuno Ryusaki ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

-Claro…-Sonrió sonrojada- Ryoma-Kun-

Al decir, Ryoma nuevamente la acercó a él y le susurro "Nunca creí que el Festival de San Valentín me hiciera tan feliz", "Yo tampoco, pensé que este San Valentín no lo pasaría sola" ella con una sonrisa.

Sus labios se volvieron a juntar, en el mismo momento en que los fuegos artificiales estallaron el cielo. Se besaron, bajó el manto de la noche, iluminado por fuegos artificiales.

Partir de ese día, nunca mas se volvieron a separar. Siempre recordarían aquel Festival de San Valentín, que los hizo unirse como pareja y al mismo tiempo como almas gemelas.

Recuerden siempre que el Día de los enamorados, es un día muy especial en que todas las personas que se aman se regalan obsequios demostrando su amor. Pero yo creo que no debería haber solo un día para hacer eso, debería ser todos los días.

The End

Konichiwa!!

Arigato gosaimas por pasarse, aquí les dejo el último capitulo. Espero que les guste. Gomene por la demora. Quedan 10 minutos para que San Valentín termine, les deseo lo mejor y espero que los que estén enamorados lo hayan pasado muy bien.

Cuídense mucho, Comenten onegai

Sayonara


End file.
